A la faveur de la nuit
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: Nick x Monroe. Après une incartade musclée avec des créatures, Nick doit prendre soin de son ami Monroe. "Monroe lui faisait confiance, Monroe comptait sur lui pour protéger ses arrières. On voyait bien le résultat.". On commence par du angst, mais fluff en perspective!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! :D**

**Je vous présente ma première fic sur ce fandom. **

**Dès la saison 1, je suis totalement tombée amoureuse du pairing Monroe x Nick. J'ai écumé les fics, et me voilà avec ma propre histoire.**

**Il n'y a pas vraiment de contexte, aucune allusion à un épisode particulier, sans spoiler donc. Attention cependant aux mentions plus ou moins graphiques de baston qui vont avec le rating Hurt!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**xoxoxox**

Nick s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Monroe, une grimace déformant ses traits déjà marqués par la fatigue. La trousse de premier soin qu'il tenait se balança au bout de son bras ballant, alors que ses yeux embrassaient le spectacle navrant qui lui faisait face.

Écroulé à plat ventre sur son lit, Monroe semblait vouloir s'étouffer dans ses oreillers. Il avait pris une douche, ses cheveux mouillés comme preuve si Nick en avait eu besoin, mais était resté en boxer avant de se laisser tomber sur son matelas. Honnêtement, Nick pouvait comprendre. Lui non plus n'aurait pas eu le courage de se rhabiller s'il avait été dans le même état. Il n'avait d'ailleurs enfilé qu'un simple t-shirt sur son caleçon au sortir de sa propre douche.

Il se décida à entrer, à moitié pour éviter de fixer bizarrement son ami presque nu, à moitié par pitié pour l'état regrettable de celui-ci. Monroe n'émit qu'un grognement quand Nick s'assit à côté de lui sur le matelas avant de se mettre à farfouiller dans sa trousse de soin. Il finit par en sortir un petit pot en verre, estampillé d'un nom latin et de la composition ésotérique de la crème.

\- Rosalee m'a donné ça la dernière fois que je suis arrivé avec un œil au beurre noir dans sa boutique. Tu vas voir, c'est une merveille. Et il n'y a même pas de bout d'humain dedans ! Expliqua-t-il avec un air de bonhomie qui sonna affreusement surjoué à ses propres oreilles.

Monroe ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre, la tête obstinément enfoncée dans son oreiller. Devant le manque d'empressement de son ami, Nick pris le temps de considérer l'ampleur des dégâts.

Le dos de Monroe cartographiait un véritable champ de bataille. Sur ses épaules s'étendait la marque allongée d'une barre métallique, qui avait manqué de peu de lui exploser l'os. Entre les omoplates et descendant tout le long du dos, de multiples bleus et contusions, marques de coups et de griffures. Le pire se situait dans le bas de ses reins, à l'endroit fragile de l'anatomie des _Blutbaden_. Les salauds qui les avaient attaqués n'avaient pas retenu leurs coups et savaient où viser pour faire mal. Très mal. Ils s'étaient concentré sur cette parcelle vulnérable de peau que Monroe essayait tant bien que mal de protéger alors qu'il bataillait contre cinq _Wesen_ inconnus. Nick sentit une vague de haine submerger ses entrailles et ses mâchoires se serrèrent douloureusement. Quelle bande de connards…

Heureusement - et Nick remerciait toutes les divinités _Wesen _(ou pas) auxquelles il pouvait penser- Monroe fut plus que rapide, et ne s'était pas laissé toucher à l'endroit exact, qui l'aurait foudroyé. Les coups plurent sur son dos, aucun ne toucha exactement son point faible.

En y repensant, Nick restait stupéfié par le déploiement de puissance dont avait fait preuve son ami, envoyant valdinguer ses assaillants d'un revers de bras, esquivant, sautant, lacérant tout ce qui passait à portée de griffes, seul pour protéger deux civils (_Wesen_ aussi) kidnappés pour d'obscures raisons par ces raclures. Nick, à ce moment-là, était aux prises avec un sixième larron, très, très grand et énervé, et faisait rempart entre ce fou furieux et les deux otages terrifiés. Il ne voyait qu'à peine Monroe mais entendait parfaitement les cris de douleur des autres, ainsi que le son caractéristique des os brisés et les grognements de son ami. Ils avaient bataillé ainsi de bien trop longues minutes à son goût avant que les renforts n'arrivent. Monroe avait déjà mis à terre un homme et une femme et tâchait d'achever les trois autres quand Hank entra en force dans le garage désaffecté. A l'arrivée des forces de police, Monroe s'était esquivé, couvert par Hank. Nick ne l'avait retrouvé que vingt minutes plus tard dans la voiture.

Ils étaient rentrés exténués, et, du côté de Nick, franchement inquiet.

Monroe n'était plus un combattant. Un battant oui, le type le plus courageux qu'il connaisse, assurément. Mais pas un guerrier. Monroe était un _Blutbad_ réformé, qui évitait le sang et la violence. Même s'il avait repris du poil de la bête depuis que le Grimm le traînait dans ses expéditions, il restait relativement pacifiste. Nick l'avait lancé au plein milieu de la bataille ils étaient ressortis d'un bain de sang. Monroe, pour l'aider, le protéger, avait fait fis de tous ses principes, bon Dieu, il avait égorgé un des assaillants et l'autre ne pourra plus jamais compter sur ses dix doigts ! S'il survivait, tout du moins. Nick espérait seulement que Monroe saurait retrouver son équilibre après un tel carnage.

Un grognement mécontent tira Nick de ses souvenirs désagréables.

\- Tu comptes les moutons, mec ? persiffla une voix groggy de fatigue, et étouffée par l'oreiller.

Oups. Apparemment, Monroe s'impatientait.

\- Seulement les bleus ! rétorqua-t-il en une piètre tentative d'humour.

Monroe ne lui fit même pas l'aumône d'un rire de pitié. Nick ouvrit donc silencieusement le pot de crème et se mit à l'ouvrage. Délicatement, il entreprit de recouvrir de l'onguent toutes les contusions. Il passa consciencieusement le produit sur les épaules, massant légèrement pour imprégner la peau de produit. Si Monroe éprouvait de l'inconfort, il ne le montra pas. Nick pouvait sentir sous la paume de ses mains les muscles de son ami se détendre progressivement à mesure qu'il progressait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il observait avec fascination- sûrement déplacée dans le contexte- les muscles dorsaux rouler sous la peau claire. _Jesus_, on aurait pu dessiner une planche d'anatomie à partir de ce dos-là ! Le gentil petit _Bludbad_ à la vie rangée cachait fichtrement bien son jeu, sous ses innocents cardigans.

Nick finit par atteindre l'énorme champ d'hématomes dans le creux des reins. Il osa à peine y toucher tant les différentes boursouflures violacées semblaient douloureuses. Quand il essaya d'y appliquer de la crème, Monroe émit une plainte pathétique. Nick s'estima pourtant heureux que son ami le laisse s'approcher de cette partie de son dos sans essayer de lui arracher la gorge. Monroe lui faisait confiance, Monroe comptait sur lui pour protéger ses arrières. On voyait bien le résultat.

\- Pardon, souffla Nick doucement.

Il espérait que Monroe comprendrait qu'il ne parlait pas que de cette blessure-là.

Il reprit son massage, en étalant le plus délicatement possible la crème sur la peau. Il eut le pauvre plaisir de sentir Monroe se détendre un peu, profitant de l'effet apaisant de l'onguent. Pour faire bonne mesure, il finit par appuyer gentiment ses pouces aux creux des fossettes iliaques bien marquées de son ami- le Pilate présentait quelques avantages finalement - écartant les doigts sur les hanches afin de faire craquer le bas du dos. Monroe poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction en guise de remerciements.

Il finit enfin le dos, toujours dans le plus grand des silences, qui indiquait bien l'état de fatigue extrême de son volubile ami. Monroe semblait à moitié endormi, ses épaules relâchées et les bras alanguis autours de sa tête. Bien. Nick considéra la peau luisante de crème, dont aucun recoin n'avait été oublié. Puis ses yeux descendirent, évitèrent soigneusement le postérieur- bien rebondi- et atteignirent les cuisses. Bon Dieu. Elles n'avaient pas été plus épargnées.

Nick caressa l'idée de laisser tomber là ses soins et d'éviter toute conversation gênante plus tard. Puis se souvint de tous les sacrifices qu'avait déjà fait pour lui Monroe et se ravisa.

\- Monroe ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

\- Je vais aussi m'occuper de tes, euh… jambes. Ne m'explose pas le nez s'il te plait, demanda-t-il pitoyablement.

Il reprit ainsi ses soins sans que Monroe ne bronche. Ses doigts glissèrent avec une précaution appliquée sur les cuisses, puis les mollets, jusqu'aux chevilles, massant à deux mains les muscles crispés de douleur et de fatigue. Ce qu'il avait la peau chaude... A la fin du massage que Nick avait pris soin de rendre aussi utile qu'agréable, Monroe paraissait presque dormir paisiblement. Nick laissa sans y penser sa main contre la cuisse de Monroe, gratouillant machinalement la peau du bout de l'ongle, alors qu'il contemplait le corps enfin alangui devant lui. Monroe était vraiment stupéfiant. Nick n'aurait jamais parié trouver un corps en si belle forme chez son ami amateur de tofu et de Pilate et pourtant… les épaules étaient larges, l'échine puissante, la taille bien tournée. Il avait senti, tout à fait par hasard, le très léger renflement des poignets d'amour sur les flancs de son ami, mais qu'il soit damné s'il se moquait de ce petit surplus de chair à caress- à soigner.

Nick se releva prestement, quittant à regret la source de chaleur qui détendait son propre corps perclus de douleur. Il lui fallait bien quitter son ami et rejoindre ses pénates pour profiter d'une longue et réparatrice nuit de sommeil… seulement, il n'en sentait pas l'envie. Plutôt, il ne pouvait toujours pas se départir du fort sentiment d'inquiétude qui lui serrait les tripes, alors même qu'il voyait son ami parfaitement en sécurité devant lui. Debout au pied du lit, il y serait peut-être resté encore longtemps, les doigts malmenant le revers de son t-shirt, si Monroe n'avait pas relevé la tête pour le considérer d'un air interrogateur. Les yeux mi-clos, et l'expression brouillée par la fatigue, il lâcha un gros soupir. Nick pris cela pour un avertissement et commença à tourner les talons, quand un bruit sourd contre le matelas le retint. Monroe répéta son geste, amorphe, et tapota de nouveau la couverture où reposait sa main.

Béni soit-il, à toujours savoir ce que Nick désirait avant même qu'il ne puisse en former la pensée. Nick ne se fit pas prier et se laissa glisser sur le lit, appréciant la douceur des draps réchauffés à la chaleur de la peau de Monroe. Il garda néanmoins une certaine distance entre son ami et lui, conscient de la chance qu'il avait déjà de pouvoir se coucher librement auprès d'un _Blutbad_ blessé. En chien de fusil, il se donna quelques nouvelles minutes de contemplation pour vérifier, encore, que Monroe allait bien. Cela semblait… la moitié de son visage était cachée par l'oreiller, l'autre par la courbe ferme de son bras relevé, mais il pouvait voir la ligne reposée du front et l'œil… l'œil rouge sang qui capta son regard. Nick se figea, alors même qu'il était immobile. Même en meilleur état que son compagnon, il se sentait affreusement vulnérable, à portée de griffes, surtout quand la main se soulève pour s'abattre sur son bras et le tirer sans ménagement vers la gueule aux crocs dénudés, et alors ses yeux se ferment d'anticipation sans qu'il ne pense à protéger sa nuque bien trop facile à briser…

Monroe l'écrasa sans plus de façon contre sa poitrine, maintenant couché sur le flanc et resserra un bras autour de la taille de Nick. Celui-ci relâcha un soupir tremblant contre la peau chaude, si chaude, de son ami, et se détendit d'un coup, vidé de toute énergie. Il était si fatigué…

**xoxoxo**

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, qui j'espère vous a plu ! **

**Le chap suivant sera dédié au réveil de nos zozios, dîtes-moi si ça vous tente !**

**Kiss !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira, Neal et Amegonys. **

**XOXOX**

Monroe sortit douloureusement de l'inconscience bénie du sommeil. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à se réveiller… la lumière n'était pas bien forte, les persiennes baissées filtraient les rayons du soleil, pas de bruit suspect dans la maison, pas d'odeur anormale. Non rien de dangereux à proximité, seulement une chaleur rassurante juste contre lui, qui commençait à s'agiter aussi. Monroe ouvrit grand les yeux, les iris ardentes, et les sens soudain en alerte. Il baissa la tête et se cogna rudement le menton contre la présence inconnue, qui glapit d'indignation, avant de gentiment se pelotonner contre sa poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce c'était que ce bordel ?

Monroe prit deux secondes pour respirer fortement par le nez, certain que rien de bien dangereux ne prendrait le risque de s'approcher si près d'un _Blutbad_ sans la permission de celui-ci. Sauf si le quelqu'un était affreusement suicidaire et stup- Nick. Forcément Nick. D'ailleurs il aurait dû le deviner, non, le sentir, s'il n'avait pas paniqué bêtement.

Désormais calmé, Monroe considéra la situation. Ils étaient dans son lit. Bien. Nick blotti contre lui. Bizarre mais il avait vu pire et non il ne parlerait pas de cet après-midi dantesque le jour de ses vingt et un ans. Son corps lui envoyait un sacré paquet de signaux contraires aussi. Ses bras étaient fermés sur le corps souple de Nick- mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ?- et c'était plutôt agréable, de sentir sa respiration lente sur sa peau, son bras autour de sa taille… Par contre, son dos le lançait de la nuque aux fesses, non, rectification, de la tête aux pieds, comme si un troupeau de buffles lui était passé sur la couenne. Ce qui était, d'après les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface, à peu près le cas. Bordel. Quelle soirée de merde. Et quel massacre. Et oh putain avait-il vraiment égorgé ce type à mains nues et à moitié arraché la main de l'autre ? et aurait sûrement éviscéré les trois derniers si Hank n'était pas arrivé…

Il allait vomir. Son estomac se rappelait à son bon souvenir en vagues houleuses alors qu'il sentait le poids du sang de _quelqu'un_ _d'autre_ dans ses entrailles et sûrement une phalange ou deux aussi et bordel il fallait vraiment qu'il aille aux toilettes avant de rendre son _dîner_ sur l'oreiller, ou pire, sur Nick, et pire, il sentait une affreuse crise de panique lui retourner la tête et lui nouer la gorge, au moins il se retenait de vomir et s'il continuait il allait s'étouffer avec son dégoût et la peur de redevenir comme avant alors qu'il entendait ses instincts grogner à ses oreilles de recommencer, d'arracher la jugulaire de la proie entre ses bras qui le secouait doucement et qui lui parlait gentiment, et qui caressait les nerfs à fleur de peau de ses bras, et qui lui demandait de se calmer. Monroe tenta de se concentrer sur la voix douce mais ferme qui le rappelait dans le moment présent, à l'abri, chez lui, où il ne faisait rien de mal.

\- Là, là, Monroe, c'est fini, c'est bon, calme-toi… susurrait-il tout contre sa peau.

\- Hier, j'ai, j'ai, essaya-t-il tant bien que mal d'articuler, incapable de former une pensée cohérente.

\- C'était hier. C'est fini, tu nous as sauvé, shhh, n'y pense plus, c'est fini… psalmodiait Nick.

Il le berçait de sa voix, le rassurait. Monroe gémit douloureusement, le nez enfoui dans les cheveux de son ami qui le maintenait à flot dans un océan de panique. Il se sentait pleurer, mais comme à distance, comme si les larmes n'étaient pas les siennes, et il se rendait à peine compte de son étreinte désespérée, accroché aux épaules de Nick, alors qu'il se concentrait sur ses mots doux et ses caresses apaisantes sur sa peau à vif, à la limite de la transformation lupine.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ou pas, peut-être des jours, il ne savait plus, plus rien… il finit par se détendre. Les sanglots brusques se calmèrent, larmes séchèrent, sa respiration s'apaisa. Il se berçait de l'odeur de Nick, rassurante, _maison_, et du chatouillement de ses cheveux, et de la chaleur de son souffle dans son cou et de la douceur de sa peau partout sur la sienne… Un soupir trembla sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tâchait de se désarrimer du corps qui le calmait si bien, conscient maintenant de sa prise sûrement douloureuse et des marques de griffes rubicondes sur les épaules blanches, à travers le t-shirt déchiré.

La vue du sang le fit frémir, de dégoût voulu-t-il se persuader, et il lâcha brusquement Nick. Celui-ci le regarda avec inquiétude, ses grands yeux gris scrutant fébrilement son visage. Il avança avec hésitation une main entre eux, la leva, et vint essuyer du pouce une dernière larme qui venait de rouler.

\- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit-il.

Pour toute réponse, Monroe se laissa tomber sur le dos et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement pathétique. Il était ridicule. Faible et ridicule. Et Nick venait de voir ça et avait dû le calmer et il avait en plus trouvé le moyen de lui faire mal…

\- Hey, Monroe, regarde-moi, ordonna Nick avec douceur.

Une main s'enroula autour de son poignet pour libérer son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami. Aucune moquerie, pas de pitié, seulement l'expression de la plus pure compassion, et, oh, peut-être de la culpabilité, aussi.

\- Dis-moi comment tu te sens, redemanda Nick.

Monroe ne savait pas vraiment où commencer pour lui répondre.

\- Mal, résuma-t-il.

Nick fit la grimace.

\- Je peux faire quelque ch-

\- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, le coupa Monroe.

Oups, mauvaise réplique, Nick se décomposa.

\- Oui, mon Dieu, je suis désolé Monroe, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de venir, c'était stupide, et je ne referai pas la même erreur, je te le promets.

Nick commençait visiblement à paniquer aussi, et s'empêtrait dans ses excuses, les yeux baissés. Monroe suivait avec peine le torrent d'explications de son ami et son absence de réaction ne semblait pas aider.

\- Nick, arrête.

Sa voix claqua plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il soupira immédiatement devant son manque de tact. Nick le regardait avec tant d'inquiétude dans les yeux qu'il avait l'impression d'être à l'article de la mort.

\- Écoute, ça va mieux, d'accord ? _Tenta-t-il d'expliquer_. J'ai eu un gros moment de panique, les molaires qui baignent dans le sang, c'est pas super agréable comme réveil…

Le nez de Nick se fronça, _adorable_, mais l'inquiétude sembla un peu se dissiper.

\- D'ailleurs, _Monroe se racla la gorge_, merci pour tout à l'heure. Et pour hier.

\- Hier ? Oh.

Un magnifique fard se propagea sur les pommettes pâles de son ami. Monroe arqua un sourcil. Avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Il avait attendu Nick dans la voiture, ils étaient rentrés et Nick l'avait aidé à marcher jusqu'à la douche lorsque l'adrénaline ne le portait plus, avait attendu qu'il se change et s'écrase dans son lit avant d'aller à la salle de bain et après… après il était revenu et lui avait appliqué un produit merveilleux sur tout le dos et les jambes aussi et oh… il l'avait retenu dans son lit et emprisonné d'office dans ses bras.

Ça expliquait le malaise.

La lumière se fit et Nick dû le lire sur son visage car son rougissement s'accentua.

\- Hum.

\- Oui.

Bien. Très bien. Très éloquent. Et Nick qui ne voulait plus le regarder dans les yeux et semblait à deux doigts de détaler. Parfait.

\- Merci pour le… massage ? _Hasarda-t-il._ Et désolé pour la prise d'otage…

\- Oh c'est pas grave… en fait…

\- Oui ? Relança Monroe, intéressé.

\- J'étais plutôt content d'aider.

\- Merc-

\- Et de rester aussi, coupa-t-il Monroe avec brusquerie.

\- Oh.

Oh. Ça c'était plutôt intéressant. Que Nick veuille rester avec, _contre_ lui. Nick qui le calmait si bien et qui tenait sa partie la plus primitive en laisse par de simples caresses. Nick qui le regardait, encore, avec un peu d'espoir dans ses beaux yeux. Merde.

Monroe déglutit. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, maintenant, et il était complètement à côté de ses pompes. Nick semblait perdre patience, et devait surtout prendre le mutisme de Monroe pour un refus gêné, et ce n'était pas du tout un bon plan.

Monroe tendit la main vers Nick et la posa sur son épaule. S'il n'était pas fichu de sortir un mot intelligent, peut-être pouvait-il toujours agir. Il sentit Nick se détendre sous sa paume, lui tira un peu, Nick hésita, puis revint se nicher contre sa poitrine, le nez dans son cou. Bien, beaucoup mieux. Un soupir de contentement répondit au sien.

\- Tu sais… _commença Nick_, tu m'as fait une sacrée frousse hier.

\- Désolé, répondit-il, penaud.

\- C'est plus grave, tu vas mieux maintenant, pas vrai ?

\- Oui…

Monroe considéra l'idée de s'en arrêter là. Mais il tenait Nick dans ses bras, encore, sans peur, et c'était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il était reformé. Alors il reprit.

\- Eh bien, malgré la poisse qui te colle au train, et au mien par la même occasion... je suis vraiment content que tu sois là.

\- Vraiment ?

La voix de Nick semblait si fragile, si peu sûre, si pleine d'espoir, que Monroe n'eut pas le cœur de cacher plus longtemps ce qui lui grignotait les entrailles depuis des mois. Il déposa doucement un baiser sur le crâne de son ami. Nick ne bougea pas, mais sa respiration se bloqua. Monroe sentit l'odeur pleine de doute et d'espoir émaner de son ami. Advienne que pourra… Il embrassa le haut d'une oreille délicieusement cramoisie, puis la tempe. Un baiser timide sur la clavicule l'en remercia et un grand sourire s'épanouit sur ses traits. Ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

XOXOX

Bon Dieu… Monroe picorait sa tempe, le haut de sa joue de baisers, et lui fondait comme neige au soleil sous l'attention. C'était tellement agréable de rester abrité contre ce corps chaud et fort et accueillant. Juste pour essayer, Nick avança les lèvres vers la peau à portée et s'y arrêta. Il embrassa une fois, deux fois, la clavicule, un bout d'épaule, frotta son nez contre le cou tendu. Son front s'égratigna contre la barbe de Monroe. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas une sensation nouvelle. Plutôt une oubliée, qui remontait à ses vingt ans, avant qu'il ne se consacre un peu au hasard des rencontres à la gente féminine. C'était plutôt agréable…

Sa main passa une hanche, en apprécia la courbe moelleuse, puis son bras enserra un peu plus la taille de son ami, les pressant ensemble, les jambes emmêlées. Ses doigts traçaient avec légèreté des motifs sur le dos large qu'il redécouvrait avec plaisir.

Les baisers pleuvaient toujours, tintinnabulaient sur sa tête et il n'avait pas assez de ses lèvres et de ses doigts pour répondre à tant de tendresse tandis que les mains de Monroe s'infiltraient sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Il avait oublié à quel point de grandes mains pouvaient être réconfortantes… Il sentit la tête de Monroe se relever, ses épaules basculer au-dessus de Nick pour accéder plus facilement à son cou, son épaule, remonter sur sa joue. La masse imposante de son ami le surplombait, le maintenait dans son giron, et c'était si bon de se sentir protégé. Monroe le couvrait toujours de petits baisers, des caresses de velours, Nick rendait tant qu'il pouvait, embrassait avec ferveur la peau nue criblée de chair de poule. C'était un besoin pressant de réconforter sans que Monroe ne l'impose ou ne l'oppresse de sa stature. Ce n'était que doux soupirs et baisers papillons, mais bientôt Nick en voulu plus.

Il s'éloigna de la peau si tentante et releva la tête. Monroe arrêta de le manger de baisers pour le considérer avec curiosité. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais pour une fois dans la vie de Nick, la couleur ne rappelait pas la violence, elle ne faisait que de belles promesses. Il lui offrit un sourire, qui lui fut rendu. Et Monroe descendit, tout doucement, un tombé de plume, et fut sur ses lèvres, et si Nick pensait être heureux jusqu'alors, ce fut pour mieux être détrompé.

**XOXOX**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que vous me laisserez un petit mot. J'hésite à m'arrêter là, voulez-vous une suite ?**

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de la fic. J'ai voulu écrire la suite directe de la scène précédente, alors attention, contenu explicite mais pas trash (mention masturbation).**

**Merci pour vos reviews et votre patience, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Monroe se détendit tout à fait, pressé contre Nick, les jambes entremêlées, leurs poitrines résonnant l'une contre l'autre, quatre mains furetant sur la peau dénudée, les lèvres scellées.

Dieu que c'était bon. Un contact humain, rassurant, chaud contre ses nerfs apaisés. Nick le touchait sans réserve, partout, ses épaules, son dos, ses flancs. Il s'attarda sur ses hanches, semblant en apprécier la forme par des caresses appuyées, puis descendit sur ses fesses et ne s'en détacha plus. Un rire heureux s'échappa de la gorge de Monroe en sentant Nick le peloter avec enthousiasme à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Son amant –quel mot agréable à penser- se sépara de sa bouche, étonné.

-Quoi ? questionna-t-il, sans pour autant désarrimer ses mains de son postérieur.

Monroe prit le temps de le regarder avec plaisir, détaillant l'afflux de sang à ses joues, ses lèvres, son air délicieusement échevelé. Les sourcils de Nick se froncèrent d'incompréhension, et Monroe mit un point d'honneur à effacer la ridule d'un baiser avant de répondre.

-J'apprécie, _il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front_, grandement, _le nez_, l'intérêt, _la joue_, que tu portes à mon derrière.

Nick gloussa – à la grande surprise de Monroe qui ne s'attendait pas à entendre un jour un tel son sortir de la gorge de son amant- et agrippa plus franchement le fessier susnommé.

\- Ravi que ça te plaise, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter, déclara-t-il d'un air canaille.

\- Toujours à n'en faire qu'à ta tête, de toute manière... se plaignit Monroe, de l'air dépité le moins convainquant de son répertoire.

Nick ne s'y trompa nullement, surtout quand les mains sous son t-shirt occupées à lui caresser les côtes avec envie ne rendaient pas l'indignation de son ami très crédible. Pour effacer ce petit air supérieur adorablement irritant, Monroe reprit la bouche moqueuse de la sienne.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire avec complaisance, languide entre ses mains. Monroe testa la souplesse de ce corps sous ses paumes, appréciant sa réactivité langoureuse, la cambrure de ce dos tendu pour mieux se fondre contre sa poitrine. Il n'aurait pas cru un jour expérimenter ce genre de relation. Les _Blutbaden_ n'étaient connus ni pour leur douceur, ni pour leur finesse, et Monroe n'avait pas vraiment côtoyé d'autres corps que ceux de ses compatriotes. Pas qu'il s'en plaignit, ce genre de rapport avait son charme, mais la paresse lascive de Nick le propulsait dans un autre monde bien plus sensuel. De ce baiser, il tirait un sentiment de paix et la promesse de tendresse. Et de plaisir, s'il s'en tenait à la masse dure qui commençait à se frotter contre sa cuisse.

Monroe se sépara un instant de la bouche de Nick, pour tirer le maillot de celui-ci au-dessus de sa tête. Son amant éjecta son vêtement avec empressement avant de capturer à nouveau Monroe dans ses bras, s'arrimant d'une main à ses épaules, l'autre perdue dans les cheveux bouclés. Monroe aurait aimé profiter de la vue de Nick à demi-nu sous lui, mais n'eut pas vraiment le cœur de se plaindre alors que la bouche de son amant se faisait plus vorace et que ses hanches montaient brusquement à la rencontre des siennes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, on pouvait voir avec les mains et celle de Monroe partirent librement à la conquête de cette nouvelle étendue de peau. Nick semblait moins charpenté, moins velu aussi, que lui mais autrement mieux taillé, les muscles plus fins parfaitement adaptés à sa vie mouvementée. Monroe passa avec plaisir ses doigts sur les flancs perlés de sueur, puis sur la taille souple occupée à serpenter contre son propre corps, jusqu'aux cuisses contractées autours de ses hanches.

Au moins, s'il restait encore le moindre doute dans son esprit, Monroe ne pouvait que constater l'enthousiasme de son amant. Et il se ferait un devoir d'y répondre.

De jolis sons montaient de la poitrine de Nick et s'échappaient de sa gorge tendue, offerte aux baisers enfiévrés de Monroe. Il y appliqua ses lèvres, grignota la peau criblée de chair de poule, pour y laisser une ribambelle de marques roses de plaisir. La parte très primaire de Monroe manifesta son contentement par un grondement assourdi qui fit frissonner Nick de part en part. Aux abois, le loup à l'arrière de sa conscience remarqua avec satisfaction les réactions enthousiastes de son amant, ses mains agrippées à ses épaules, les ongles y laissant des marques, la nuque qui ployait gracieusement sous ses crocs, et partout, partout, une chair tendre à dévorer.

Au moment où Monroe se questionnait sur l'utilité de leur sous-vêtements respectifs, Nick rua sous lui et le renversa dos au matelas avec de monter à califourchon sur ses cuisses. La plainte de douleur de Monroe fut remplacée par un gémissement de pur désir. Tant pis pour son dos malmené, la vue était trop belle pour se plaindre. Nick était sublime, le corps luisant de sueur, la poitrine gonflée de soupirs, le ventre tonique encadré par les parenthèses fortes de ses hanches, jusqu'aux cuisses musclées qui entouraient les siennes. Et cerise sur le gâteau, l'érection qui tendait sons pudeur le tissu de son caleçon.

La voix rauque de Nick le tira de sa contemplation émerveillée.

\- Tu es clean ? questionna-t-il.

Monroe eut du mal à répondre, concentré qu'il était sur les mains aventureuses qui furetaient sur ses hanches. Il finit par analyser la demande et hocha la tête.

Nick reçu l'affirmation avec plaisir et profita de l'inaction ébahie de Monroe pour se relever, éjecter son sous-vêtement et s'attaquer à celui de son amant. Monroe souleva ses hanches pour lui faciliter la tâche et sitôt que son partenaire l'eut déshabillé, le réinstalla sur ses cuisses. Nick savoura les grandes mains sur la peau fine de ses hanches enfin mises à nu, et ferma soudainement les yeux quand l'une vint s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

Le contact délicieux envoya des frissons de plaisir dévaler en cascade son dos. La seconde main de Monroe le maintenait à la hanche, l'empêchant de s'écraser voluptueusement contre sa poitrine. Nick remuait son bassin pour mieux sentir la friction de leurs peaux, la tête renversée et les mains agrippées aux avant-bras musclés de son amant, avant de se souvenir de l'érection de celui-ci.

\- Attends encore un peu, attends, soupira-t-il.

Il se tortilla, cherchant à se libérer de la douce poigne, pour pouvoir se concentrer sur le plaisir de Monroe. Quand celui-ci l'eut lâché -à regret s'il en croyait la plainte qui lui échappa- Nick se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser voracement, un baiser tout en langues, dents et désir, qui dériva de la bouche de son homme à sa joue barbue puis son cou. Nick traça son chemin sur sa nuque, lui rendant suçon pour suçon, les mains descendant jusqu'à l'érection tendue entre leurs ventres. Il la caressa doucement, peu habitué à tenir un autre sexe que le sien, avant de trouver son rythme. Monroe gémit de plaisir sans pudeur, le dos arqué pour mieux s'empaler dans la main accueillante. Il grogna cependant, quand il essaya de s'emparer du sexe de Nick, et de s'en trouver empêché par leurs membres emmêlés. Il repoussa gentiment son amant pour le réinstaller à ses côtés, sur le flanc, où chacun put à nouveau caresser l'autre sans gêne.

Nick pelotonna à nouveau son visage contre le cou de son amant, respirant bouche ouverte contre cette peau si chaude, alors que la main qui s'activait sur son corps lui faisait perdre les pédales. Un glapissement s'envola de sa gorge quand Monroe enveloppa leurs deux érections d'une seule main. Oh le charme de ses grands doigts... Pris par le plaisir, il attrapa une fesse à porter de main pour maintenir son amant alors que ses hanches ruaient à la rencontre de l'autre. Il ne savait dire ce qui lui plaisait le plus, la friction sur son sexe ou la chair tendre sous ses doigts. Aventureux, il glissa ses doigts plus loin, sentant la main entre eux ralentir à mesure que ses phalanges découvraient la fente. Un grognement vibra contre sa poitrine quand il toucha au but et il arrêta tout mouvement.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il en retirant ses doigts.

\- Non c'est bon, c'est juste _– Monroe pris une respiration haletante-_ ça fait très longtemps. Vas-y...

-T'es sûr ? On n'est pas obligés de-

\- J'en ai envie, le coupa-t-il.

Nick sentit les hanches se tendre contre le bout de ses doigts, et comment refuser une telle proposition ? Il appuya doucement contre l'entrée pour la détendre, massant le pourtour et Monroe repris ses caresses au même rythme entêtant. Quand il le sentit plus souple, il osa pousser une phalange à l'intérieur. Il récolta un gémissement prometteur.

Bientôt, Monroe ondoyait du bassin, avide de sentir les deux doigts maintenant en lui, avant de revenir se loger dans son poing fermé où le sexe de Nick pulsait contre le sien. La sensation de se sentir ouvert par lui, pour lui, était presque aussi nouvelle qu'intoxicante. Il ne s'attendait pas à se découvrir aussi réceptif à l'autre homme, lui un _Blutbad_, s'offrant sans réserve à un Grimm...

Oh, et puis qui essayait-il de convaincre ?! Il se savait foutu depuis le premier jour où il avait décidé de l'aider. _Curiosity killed the cat_, qu'ils disaient... _But_ _satisfaction brought it back1_! Surtout quand il devinait toute l'attention de Nick centrée sur lui, uniquement occupée par son plaisir. Il bougeait ses doigts juste comme il fallait, répondait à chacun de ses gémissements par un fléchissement de poignet, jusqu'à réussir à caresser exactement le point qui envoya des comètes filer le long du système nerveux de Monroe. Il gémit, un son à la limite de la plainte lupine, sa cuisse levée se contractant sur la hanche de son amant, avant de jouir dans son poing resserré. Contre sa gorge, il senti le papillonnement fou des cils de Nick chatouiller sa peau, puis le sexe de celui-ci tressaillir contre le sien alors qu'il jouissait à son tour.

Ils mirent de longues minutes à redescendre de leur nuage, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre et de la béatitude noyant leur conscience, avant que Monroe ne se décide à aller chercher un gant de toilette pour les débarbouiller. Quand il revint de la salle de bain, Nick l'attendait, affalé sur le dos, un sourire de chat sur le minois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?, questionna Monroe, légèrement gêné par le regard fixe de l'homme sur lit.

Quoique, une œillade aussi clairement appréciative, c'était toujours agréable. Mais quand même, il se sentait drôlement exposé, plus nu que nu devant un prédateur.

\- Toi, idiot, finit par répondre Nick, un poil moqueur.

Nick n'obtint pour remerciement qu'un gant de toilette dans la figure, histoire d'effacer cet air goguenard. Le temps qu'il se nettoie sommairement, Monroe était revenu dans le lit. Aussitôt réinstallé sous le drap, Nick revint se blottir contre lui, à ce qui semblait être sa nouvelle place favorite, sous son menton. Obligeant, Monroe referma ses bras sur lui.

\- Du coup, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Monroe.

Son amant, ce saligaud, pris le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre, le laissant mijoter dans sa gêne. Le sexe, c'était une chose très appréciable, mais Monroe préférait de loin une histoire sérieuse à un coup d'un soir. Incurable romantique lui disait-on, mais qu'importait, il chérissait sa stabilité –bien que mise à mal par son nouveau travail d'aide Grimm - et la promesse d'une présence sur qui se reposer. Et à tout prendre, il aimerait vraiment que Nick soit cette présence-là. De toute manière, il habitait déjà ici...

\- Mmmh, du café serait appréciable, ronronna Nick, le tirant de ses réflexions.

Hugh. Le sale gosse, qui savait parfaitement comment éluder la question.

\- Donc je te prête mon lit, et en plus il faudrait que je prépare le petit-déj' ? s'indigna-t-il.

\- J'ai assuré la qualité du réveil ? tenta Nick en laissant courir une main sur le flanc frissonnant de Monroe.

\- Je crois avoir participé, aussi ! rétorqua Monroe.

Et comme Nick ne cessait ses caresses sur sa peau encore sensible, il se sentit obligé d'abdiquer., la réponse viendrait plus tard !

-Tricheur ! lâcha-t-il en se levant prestement.

Et non il ne fuyait pas ! Il avait faim, c'était tout, et c'est ce qu'il soutiendrait mordicus devant Nick.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ! riposta Nick avec bonhomie.

Monroe, penché pour attraper un pantalon dans sa penderie considéra un instant de rester là, le cul à l'air certes, mais la tête bien planquée pour éviter de répondre.

Oh, et puis merdre, il n'était plus à ça prêt.

-Ca, ça reste encore à prouver Grimm ! opposa-t-il en se redressant.

Il n'était pas dit qu'il se laisserait avoir aussi facilement par les minauderies de Nick. Quoiqu'il ne tiendrait peut-être pas longtemps devant de tels yeux de chien battu. Et puis, ça sonnait un peu comme une promesse, non ?

* * *

**Nous finissons ainsi, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**

1 Proverbe paru dans un journal et popularisée au début du XXème siècle. Signifie « La curiosité tua le chat mais la satisfaction (de connaître) le ramena (à la vie). »


End file.
